I'm with you
by onlyIcanRULEtheWORLDlikeIdo
Summary: Not REALLY a crossover, but kinda is. Read inside for info. prologue up! If people like this I will continue it. K for now. Nothing that really is T rated in this chapter. couple: AXR


OnlyI: Gomennasi!!! I haven't meant to be not updating anything!

Runo: Trust me, she's been REALLY busy…. School…. Snowboarding….. Working as a Snowboard insructor AND in the rental shop as an underage worker AND at the tubing park…..Her ADD medication stuff…

OnlyI: :glares: No talking about my personal life.

Anyway, I seriously Have been busy. Winter is my Busiest season, as I spend more time at the local ski area than my own house. (though it IS now spring…… -_-")

**Disclaimer: OnlyI only owns her own apologies. Nothing else in this document belongs to her….. All is owned by Avril Lavigne (song) or Bandai/Toei (whichever owns Bakugan) and The seemingly original plot in this is due to reading a fanfic about a show (that she really does not remember the name of) and not knowing what the show was about…. So That is owned by whoever, I just did modifications to it to make sense to me (and because I find some of the ideas of it offending to me and others)**

**Note: **This is the prologue, hence why I made it a Songfic to fit the name of the story (as I listened to this song a lot while coming up with ideas)

**I'm With youPrologue**

In the shadows of the park, a silhouette stood silently.

_**standing on a bridge **_

_**I'm waiting in the dark. **_

Only Three facts the silhouette was sure of;

It's charge was in the park.

It's Charge had just moved to Tokyo.

It's charge was an eight year old human female.

Female.

The silhouette sighed. It had never had a female charge before.

"Stupid higher-ups" the silhouette muttered in a high pitched smooth voice. Obviously it was female. She then sighed again.

"Why should I have to follow around an eight year old girl, for four years, to make sure she fulfills her destiny, I'm not a lapdog!" She raged on.

"I mean, They've already tested my patients by giving me that six year old male charge two years ago! Now I get an eight year old female that will probably be a brat!" she muttered to herself walking in the direction of the swing-set nearby.

She really couldn't say she hated the experience of playing doctor for Joe, but he was six. Six year old boys will always act the same, no matter what. He could be sweet at times, but other times he was such a brat! But she didn't like to think about those times. She liked the times when he wasn't a brat.

_**I thought that you'd be here,**_

She was more worried though about what her current Charge would be like.

_**by now .**_

She sighed and pulled a picture out of her pocket. Staring back at her was the smiling face of her blunette charge. She was blushing lightly in the picture.

_**There's nothing but the rain.**_

The Mysterious figure chuckled and leapt to the top of the swing-set in one bound.

_**No footsteps on the ground.**_

Yes. One jump from the ground to the metal bar holding up the swings. She obviously was not a human.

She pulled her orangey-red hair out of her face and scanned the field before her. Just her luck that the child of her very thoughts was sitting in the middle of the field.

_**I'm listening but there's, no sound.**_

'_I wish I was back at my old house'_ She felt her charges thoughts push themselves into her head. She suddenly felt pity for the child engulf her. Who was she to call this child a possible brat? She could hardly remember being mortal, much less her mortal childhood! Who was she to judge?

_**Isn't anyone tryin to find me? **_

"There's no one to talk to" She heard her Charge whisper sadly.

_**Won't somebody come take me home? **_

The Red head sighed in sadness. Then she froze.

_**It's a damn cold night.**_

"I barely know her and I feel like I'm being torn apart inside out seeing her like this. What is wrong with me?" She didn't remember feeling remotely like this in neither her mortal nor her immortal life.

_**Trying to figure out this life. **_

It scared her greatly.

Personally, the authoress just thinks the immortal is going soft. XD

She sat down on the metal support bar and frowned, placing her hand under her chin in thought.

_**Won't you take me by the hand**_

_**Take me somewhere new **_

She wanted to comfort her charge, but she promised the higher-ups she wouldn't reveal herself to the younger girl until she was older. At the time, she thought it would be no problem. So she swore she would not reveal herself until her charge's destiny started to unveil itself.

_**I don't know who you are But I... **_

Now she knew why she had to promise not to.

_**I'm with you**_

If she hadn't she'd be in front of the child and trying to comfort her. She'd have revealed herself to a child that would see her as she actually was and it would ruin everything.

_**I'm with you**_

She would have to wait until her charge was a bit older. The older she was the harder it would be for the child to recognize what she was.

_**I'm looking for a place **_

"The next couple of years are going to be hell" she chuckled. It was Ironic. She couldn't go to hell. But yet, she was now in her own personal hell.

_**I'm searching for a face **_

"Hey you, kid! Throw the ball!"

The amber eyed immortal looked up, feeling her charge's anger surge through her like a tidal wave.

_**Is anybody here I know **_

"I have a name you know!" The blunette shouted throwing the ball back to the annoying brunette male..

"Yeah! Whatever!" He shouted back, catching the ball. He then quickly dropped the ball and shook his hands in pain.

"Wow Kid! You have a killer arm! Wanna play with us?" He exclaimed and gestured to his friends behind him. They seemed to be in a mock baseball field. The bases were pillowcases and one kid was holding a green plastic bat in his hands.

"… Sure" said her charge after a moment of silent contemplation.

The immortal smiled. If everything went right, the blunette would have a group of friends to hang out with.

-Two long and painful hours later-

She ran her hands though her red tresses and sighed in frustration.

_**'Cause nothing's going right **_

The Blunette had managed to not only not hit the ball, but she was also covered in cuts and bruises from head to toe because she was falling all over the place. The other eight year olds got bored and left around twenty minutes before. The only one who stayed besides her charge and herself (though she was diffidently not eight) was the brunette boy.

_**And everything's a mess **_

To her surprise her charge started to scream and cry but stopped after a minute.

"That was fun!" laughed the boy sitting down with his back facing the setting sun.

"We should play again sometime" He then stood up and started running toward the sunset.

"See you around Kid!"

Her charge huffed and started swinging the bat around.

"My name is Runo! Runo! R-U-N-O!!! RUNO!!"

Even if she didn't have her immortal powers, the immortal red head was sure she would have been able to sense the large waves of anger her charge was emitting.

Strangely, the boy just laughed as he continued running. Soon the oblivious boy was out of sight.

Leaving Runo alone.

_**And no one likes to be alone **_

Well, not really alone, but the brunette obviously did not see the immortal on top of the swing-set, so he probably thought she was alone.

Runo thought she was too.

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me? **_

'_I'm all alone again' _Runo thought. The red head sighed.

_**Won't somebody come take me home **_

'_Chivalry really is dead'_ the immortal thought to herself.

'_Which way is home?' _Runo panicked.

'_What if I'm too tired to walk home!'_

_**It's a damn cold night **_

'_I'm too tired to walk one step!'_

'_What if the sun goes down!'_

_**Trying to figure out this life **_

'_Somebody has to help me!' _Then her Charge's thoughts disappeared from her head.__Worried, the immortal jumped of the swing-set and ran toward her charge who was unconscious on the ground. Luckily, there was no one around to see this, since she was but a blur to mortal vision.

_**Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new **_

She quickly lifted Runo into her arms and ran toward the street, appearing as a mere blur yet again. She then walked at a mortal pace down the street in the direction of her Charge's house.

_**I don't know who you are But I... **_

"Oh Runo, you silly mortal, you don't have to worry, I'll protect you from now on!" the immortal giggled in her charge's ear. Runo smiled in her sleep.

_**I'm with you**_

"Thank you" whispered Runo.

_**I'm with you**_

The immortal froze, before realizing her mortal was not awake, but merely sleep talking.

_**Oh why is everything so confusing Maybe I'm just out of my mind Yea yea yea **_

She laughed and walked onto the front steps of Runo's house.

_**It's a damn cold night **_

She then place Runo down near the door and kissed the young girl's forehead.

_**Trying to figure out this life **_

She was now murmuring something about liver. The immortal smiled before quickly ringing the doorbell and running away in a blur once again.

_**Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new **_

"Runo!!" she heard Runo's parent's shout from her spot in a nearby alleyway. A shadowy figure appeared next to her from seemingly nowhere.

_**I don't know who you are But I... **_

_**I'm with you…I'm with you….**_

"Don't say anything Angeal" She growled toward the figure.

_**Take me by the hand Take me somewhere new **_

"You could have been spotted"

_**I don't know who you are But I... I'm with you…I'm with you….**_

"I know, but I'm being careful Angeal! You don't need to worry!" she sighed.

_**Take me by the hand Take me somewhere new **_

"Not careful enough,

_**I don't know who you are **_

Alice" He shook his head in disdain

_**But I... **_

_**I'm with youI'm with you**_

"Not careful enough"

_**I'm with you...**_

_**[A/N:]**_

_**OnlyI: So? :D **_

_**Runo: WTF!! I'M MORE CONFUSED NOW THAN I WAS WHEN I STARTED READING!!!**_

_**Alice: … I'm Immortal?….. Sweet!….. I never knew that! **_

_**OnlyI: …. That's the point though, Runo, and no Alice, That's just part of the story, you're not really Immortal.**_

_**Alice: No Fair!!! .**_

_**Runo: I did NOT mean that in a good way! .**_

_**OnlyI: ….. :'( R+R please! I hope you like it better than Runo did :'(**_


End file.
